


Desires

by orphan_account



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: (how old are they? Is it underage or not?), Hand Job, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stroll in the park sometimes ends in the most unexpected results.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> My first sex scene written in English, and the first I've written in a... very good time.  
> Anyway, not the best with CLAMP characters, any of them, really. Fuuma and Kamui - well, this was my first try, so they might be somewhat OOC, just a warning.
> 
> For those who missed the entire point of the tags: PWP (Porn Without Plot/Plot What Plot), and Slash (male/male actions). It's pretty much a "we found each other, let's fuck" situation. Don't expect much plot out of it. Also, there is no intercourse.  
> Those who are still interested, please, do continue.

Kamui sighed once again. He had spent the last five minutes torturing himself mentally, focusing all of his thoughts on a single person. A single wish. _Fuuma_.

Since a while back, he had even forgotten to worry about how Fuuma had “changed”. He had become so used to the _new_ Fuuma that even his hidden desires had returned, at last. Some nights, he would stay up all night, or he would wake up with fire on his veins, suffering with a tightness on his pants.

“Fuuma…,” he sighed again, touching his lips softly.

Tonight was one of those nights. He had woke up a few hours after falling asleep, and the cold shower, despite helping, also had the side effect of erasing any remains of sleep from his mind. To deal with that and try to kill some time before he would be needed back at home, he had decided to take a stroll.

Not that it had helped any with his distracted mind.

“Did I hear my name?” the hoarse voice was so close that Kamui jumped straight up into the air. “Have you called for me, _Kamui_?” asked Fuuma approaching even more, a hand firm on Kamui’s chin.

“Fuuma…” he mumbled softly. He wasn’t sure if this was a good or a _terrible_ thing. “What are you…?”

“Doing? I’m simply asking you if you’ve called for me, Kamui,” Fuuma replied smoothly, smirk sharp and dangerous on his face.

Without even wanting to, Kamui found himself answering anyway. “Yes…”

Smirk growing into a satisfied curl of lips, Fuuma leaned closer, lips hovering just under Kamui’s jaw, where Kamui could feel his warm breath and the teasing touch of his lips as Fuuma deliberately pressed a moist kiss into his skin.

The kisses grew more firm, more confident, as Kamui simply gasped and wriggled into Fuuma’s touch, without ever pulling away. Kisses that slowly grew into soft bites and teasing touches of tongue, that would pull a soft groan or two from Kamui as Fuuma clenched his free hand around Kamui’s hips.

Fuuma, himself, smirked internally, pleased with the reactions. He hadn’t expected to find Kamui so defenseless, so _available_. Every time he saw his _former friend_ , Kamui was always surrounded by the Seals — and now, here he was, alone in a park in the middle of the night, whispering _his name_.

It had to be a gift. He would never let such an opportunity pass him by, of course.

“You have such an interesting desire,” he said curiously against Kamui’s neck. With a small prompt, Kamui easily leaned his head back, giving him more space, much to Fuuma’s amusement. He hid another smirk as he bit down harshly on the juncture of his jaw to his neck, holding him down as Kamui jolted with the pain. “I would never believe if someone else tried to tell me that.”

“W-What?” and, more interestingly yet, Kamui _moaned_ into the pain, buckling up after the initial jolt. How _nice_.

“You know how I don’t like leaving desires unfulfilled…” Fuuma teased, biting his way up to Kamui’s ear, red from his blush. “So…” he continued, glancing around to see some sort of support for what he wanted to do next. With a last kiss to the back of Kamui’s ear, he pushed him back, making him stumble into a tree.

The bark should be rough, it should be digging into Kamui’s back — but Kamui said nothing, simply arched slightly as Fuuma walked closer, hands easily reaching the end of his shirt, which was quickly shrugged off.

Teasingly, softly, Fuuma touched one of Kamui’s nipples, pink and hard under his hands. He kept his hands at just a brush, making sure to pull back whenever Kamui arched closer, making his way up into his marked neck and circling it lovingly for a moment, appreciating the contrast of the bruises on the white skin against his broad hand. Only when Kamui was wriggling and should have a marked enough back did he lower his hand, putting more pressure against his abs and hips, flushing Kamui’s body close to his own.

“So, you know,” he murmured, kissing Kamui’s cheek just at the curve of his mouth, open and pliant, but still untouched. “I would love to fulfill _yours_ … if only…” he pulled back, staring right into Kamui’s eyes, more serious than ever. “If only you _ask_ for it. Ask what you really wish for, and it shall be _yours_ , Kamui,” he promised, voice dark and low.

Kamui flushed even harder, eyes wide and wild, and Fuuma took a moment to bask into this; this unmasked, unprotected face of Kamui, so perfect, so _beautiful_. No apathy, no coldness, no anger… simply desire, basic, animalistic desire.

It took a while, as Fuuma imagined it would. He did not stay still while waiting, caressing the soft curve under Kamui’s hipbones with a hand and the pink bud of a nipple with the other, watching Kamui shake and tremble under his touch all the while. Even so, he took this no further while Kamui thought, while Kamui deliberated if he truly _wanted_ this.

_Yes_ — of course, Fuuma and Kamui both knew of Kamui’s desire, but this was something that was best said aloud. Something best _consented_ for, and not taken for granted. Even if Fuuma wanted nothing more than to push Kamui down and take him, either suck him until he was a trembling mess or fuck him until he could not walk straight anymore, it did not matter. This wasn’t about _Fuuma’s_ wishes. This was about _Kamui’s_. Just this once.

At long last, Kamui finally took a shuddering breath, and Fuuma stilled his hands, supporting them against Kamui’s warm skin, but nothing else. “I want to be _yours_ , Fuuma…” he started, hesitantly and shaky. “I want to… to know that… you’ve _wanted_ me… that… that we’ve been… _one_ …”

Fuuma blinked slowly, not expecting the pretty _romantic_ declaration, but chuckled and took it in stride. “Yes?” he asked softly, pushing at last a leg between Kamui’s. “And how would you like me to do that?”

Kamui stilled for just a moment before raising a hand and touching Fuuma’s face in a movement that Fuuma hadn’t been expecting. “Would it be okay if it started with a kiss?”

Fuuma smiled softly and leaned forwards, ending the distance between them.

It wasn’t a soft kiss. Kamui’s lips under his were warm and soft, yes, but the act itself was pretty much a promise. Kamui’s lips opened quickly, pliant under his assault, and he took his time to explore the warm mouth, to plunder it thoroughly as Kamui did his best to kiss him back, hands clenching on Fuuma’s face and arms shaking with his pleasure.

At the end of the kiss, both were out of breath and more than a little affected, as Fuuma could quite clearly feel Kamui’s erection pressed against his tight, and his own pants felt too restrictive. Yet, Fuuma simply kissed him again, sucking on Kamui’s lips and biting him softly as Kamui trembled and clawed at him.

“Please, please, that’s enough, I…” Kamui begged next time they pulled apart, hand clenched around his shoulder, and the other still on his face. Pulling him closer and keeping his distance at the same time. “I don’t want just _kisses_ ,” he argued, red faced and frowning, hickeys standing out on his neck and hair all over the place. Once again, he looked simply _beautiful_.

“Oh?” Fuuma asked back, pretending not to know what else Kamui could possibly want. Pretending he hadn’t been rocking into Kamui just as Kamui had been rocking into him, legs locked and grinding not enough. “So what _do_ you want?”

Angry and embarrassed, Kamui seemed to finally recover enough strength to stand up for himself, and Fuuma was shocked to feel the rough bark of the tree against _his_ back, as they suddenly changed positions. “Stay there,” ordered Kamui, giving him no more than ten seconds to think before Kamui was kneeling down.

_Oh._

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

Fuuma observed curious to see until where Kamui would manage to go. His hands were already shaking as they fumbled with Fuuma’s belt, so Fuuma helped him to get rid of his pants more quickly, leaving him dressed only in boxers, which Kamui could manage on his own.

For a moment, Fuuma expected Kamui to simply balk up and end up giving him a hand job or something, but — but he knew that face that Kamui was pulling, and if Kamui decided he wanted to give him a blowjob, then he better prepare himself.

It wasn’t sudden, nor was it all that _experienced_ , but it was _Kamui_. Kamui, with whom he had been dreaming since he first hit puberty. It could have been the sloppiest thing in the world and he still would think this was great.

At least, this wasn’t _that_ sloppy. Kamui’s face was _amazing_ , and Fuuma soon found himself moaning at the feeling of the tentative licks and sucks on his cock. The touch on his base still wasn’t as firm as he liked, but what Kamui lacked on finesse he certainly provided on determination.

Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to give him a hint, while bucking up could _decidedly_ hurt him, Fuuma managed to get out between a few moans. “Put more pressure on your hand. Don’t be afraid to touch me, Kamui. I won’t _break_ ,” he said, hands clenching down so he wouldn’t end up shoving up too much into Kamui’s mouth. “And focus more on the head. You don’t need to try and--” he cut himself with a groan, “get everything inside, _holy_ … _Damn_ , you look so _beautiful_ like this, Kamui… you look so _mine_ …”

Kamui flickered his eyes up at that, warm and curious, but he seemed to get shy a minute into that, and quickly focused his attention back into his task. Thankfully, he did follow his instructions, pressing his hand more firmly around his cock, and sucking more on the head of it as he pulled up. It was a lot more enjoyable, now, and Fuuma decided right then to return the favor somehow, because Kamui was certainly deserving, after this.

When he felt he could move without bucking or thrusting _too_ harshly, Fuuma took a hand into Kamui’s hair, pulling it away from his face so he could watch the stretch of Kamui’s mouth around his cock for a few moments before he finally sighed and pulled him up.

“Wha—?” Kamui started, startled, before Fuuma interrupted him with a kiss.

This kiss had a more bitter taste, and Fuuma groaned at the thought of _what_ had given Kamui such a taste.

“As much as I would _love_ to cum into your mouth,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind Kamui’s ear, “I don’t know if you are ready for that yet.”

Ready, Fuuma didn’t know; willing, it would seem so.

He chuckled as Kamui groaned audibly into his neck, burning against his skin, and clenched a hand around his hips. “Maybe another time, then,” he promised Kamui as he turned them around once again, leaning Kamui back against the tree. “Right now, I need to reward you for your dedication.”

If possible, Fuuma wanted Kamui to always look at him just like this — eyes dark with lust, flushed with desired, and looking utterly _his_.

Smiling at the scene, Fuuma kissed him once again, shortly and softer, despite still biting his lips, before starting to trail a path down his body. He pulled Kamui flush to him, one hand slipping easily under his pants to tease momentarily at the curve of his ass, before sliding around and touching him directly, if awkwardly, into his cock. While at it, he bit down at Kamui’s collarbone, making sure to stop before breaking the skin, but harshly enough to leave a bruise that would last. He loved the way that Kamui seemed to arch into his lips and buck into his hands at the same time, and licked softly the mark before returning to kiss his way down to his nipples.

“Fuuma,” moaned Kamui softly, voice just a tone from a whine. “Stop _teasing_ , goddamn it!”

Fuuma laughed, and made sure to look directly into Kamui’s eyes before he bit down into Kamui’s nipple, rolling it with his tongue. The effect was instantaneous as Kamui writhed and clawed harshly onto his neck, a loud, long moan on his lips.

Satisfied, but needing more — more skin, more touch, _more_ —, Fuuma pulled away, using both hands to open Kamui’s pants and pull it down, giving him just enough time to step away from them before attaching their lips together once again.

“Gods, how I want you,” he panted against Kamui’s skin as he pulled away, mouthing his jaw as he worked a hand down to trace his cock once again. “I’d love nothing more than to push you down and pound into your tight ass right here, right now.”

“Then do it,” Kamui moaned back, arching into him, hands scrambling for support on his back. “Get into me. I want to feel you inside, want to feel complete,” he added, in a lower voice.

Fuuma groaned, pulling too harshly on Kamui’s cock in response and petting it softly in apology. “Can’t. Have no lubricant with me. Do you?”

For a moment, Fuuma was almost certain that Kamui would say that he had, because of the face he pulled — but then he was shaking his head, sighing.

“Later,” he promised. Maybe at a bed, even. Or at least somewhere with a flat surface, he didn’t care all that much, as long as they could take a minute afterwards.

Going back to business, Fuuma twisted his hand, grasping Kamui’s cock more firmly into his fist so he could pump him better as he returned to teasing his nipples. He didn’t know how Kamui liked it, specially, but he did know how _he_ liked it, so he made sure to twist at the head and squeeze at the base, making just the barest suggestion of nails as he pumped up, remembering how Kamui reacted to his bites.

Not long into it, Kamui was a total wreck, hands clenching hard into Fuuma’s sides and shoulders, pulling him closer, tighter, his moans loud in the quiet air of the night. His legs were trembling under Fuuma’s own ruts, trying to thrust up into Fuuma’s hands and cock as his strength left him and only Fuuma’s hands kept him upright. He was so perfect.

“Yes, just like that, Kamui,” he crooned, kissing his way up into his collarbones where the bruise now darkened slightly. “Moan for me, dear. Make sure that anyone passing by knows _who_ you belong to.”

Without any conscious decision, Kamui groaned Fuuma’s name loudly, nails digging deep into his back. “D-Don’t!” he tried to protest.

“Don’t what? Don’t tell you the truth? But you react _so_ prettily to me,” Fuuma kept saying in between kisses and bites up Kamui’s neck until he reached his lips. “You keep trembling and moaning for me. You’re so sensitive. You react to _everything_. You’re incredibly beautiful, Kamui. I can only wonder how you’d look stretched around my cock.”

Kamui groaned loudly once again, before surging forwards to shut him up with a kiss.

Laughing into the kiss, Fuuma sucked his lips and quickened his hands into Kamui’s cock, determined to see Kamui’s face as he came undone for him. He did not expect the hand that sneaked itself into his own cock, taking him away from Kamui’s leg, but he would not complain.

The kiss continued, deep and harsh, as they kept pulling each other towards the orgasm. Fuuma’s pace eased once again, distracted by the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Kamui’s movements were a lot more confident this time around, knowing what Fuuma liked from his own words from before, twisting thumb and wrist to imitate his tongue. He wasn’t specially fast or even maintained a constant pace, but it was enough to pull moans from Fuuma’s throat, so he kept going, while his free hand scratched Fuuma’s back to free some of his own excess of pleasure.

When they pulled apart for lack of oxygen, this time around, Kamui was the one to lean forward, kissing Fuuma’s jaw and licking at the sweat that accumulated on his collarbones. He was close, so, _so_ close. He bucked up, and tried to quicken his pace so that Fuuma could cum with him, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. The heat on his belly was too much, and he was _just there…_

“Yes, come for me, Kamui,” asked Fuuma, and his voice was so hoarse, so sexed up that Kamui couldn’t hold back.

Throwing his head back, his moan was even louder as he called Fuuma’s name this time, hand slowing to a sloppy pace on Fuuma’s cock as he came harder than he remembered in a long time, mind blank to anything that wasn’t _Fuuma_ and pleasure.

When he came back to his senses, his chest felt sticky, he felt tired, and Fuuma was right at his face, face red and eyes keen on him, and he was still hard on his hands.

Determined, Kamui leaned into him, trusting Fuuma to support his weight for a while, and restarted to pump the cock in his hand with renewed vigor.

He was too tired to do much more than kiss the skin right by Fuuma’s neck, where he was laying, so that was what he ended up doing, twisting his wrists and kissing sweaty skin. Vaguely, he knew that Fuuma was saying something, since he could hear his voice doing things besides moaning, but he couldn’t pay enough attention to understand his words; the only thing he knew was that his intonation seemed almost reverent, which would be strange, if he were more attentive.

At long last, with a small bite and a harsher pull, he could feel the cock throb into his hand and Fuuma’s body tremble, and he looked up to see Fuuma’s face slack in pleasure. His voice reached him then, loud and long, in a broken moan of _Kamui’s name_ , and Kamui flushed with pleasure once again, even though he felt he could do nothing more than fall into a bed and sleep until morning.

Damn.

When Fuuma came down from his high, they moved to lean against the tree once again, since neither felt too strong right now. It wouldn’t be long, they needed to go back to their dorms, or their dragons would notice they were gone and they might start a search, but right then, Fuuma just wanted to embrace Kamui for a while, bask in his warmth for a moment more.

“Thank you,” murmured Kamui into his neck, “for fulfilling my desire.”

Fuuma laughed, soft and weak, clean hand going up to pet at Kamui’s hair. “Do you really think this was simply a matter of fulfilling _your_ wish?”

He couldn’t see Kamui’s face, but from the way that Kamui’s body went utterly still in his arms, he supposed that he must be thinking this had been a trap.

“Kamui. No. This wasn’t a trap nor anything of the like,” he sighed. “But if you cannot understand what I meant about it still, maybe we should leave it for another meeting.”

This time, Kamui managed to pull away to look him in the eye, a frown marring his face. Seeing this, Fuuma did his best to keep his face open, instead of hiding his affection as he normally did. Whatever Kamui managed to get from his face, it was enough for him to sigh and give him a lingering, sweet kiss.

“Fine,” he muttered afterwards. “But we must be going, now.”

Fuuma agreed silently, and pulled away so he could grab their clothes from the floor. Kamui’s clothes and his pants needed some patting down to clean the dirt, but there was no cleaning his shirt. Since it was already ruined, he decided to use it to clean Kamui as well, so it wouldn’t be as sticky on the way back. If they could take a bath together…

Oh, well.

Clothed once again, Fuuma took another chance to steal a kiss from Kamui, taking his time to actually taste him, this time, instead of devouring him. He lingered just long enough to miss him when he pulled away, but he knew they actually _had_ to get going, so.

“Will we…?” Kamui started, hesitant.

“Of course. I did promise to make you mine, didn’t I?” answered Fuuma quietly, taking Kamui’s hand into his own for just a moment more.

“So…” Kamui murmured, just as unwilling to part ways.

“Yes,” smiled Fuuma, squeezing his hand before pulling away. “Until your next desire, _Kamui_ …”

Before he could lose his will and follow Kamui to his dorm instead, Fuuma turned around and started his track to his own dorm. The whole way, however, he kept thinking of how, next time, he would make sure to make enough time so that they could at least lay together after they were finished _“fulfilling each other’s desires”_.


End file.
